


Secrets we hide

by Raysa342



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Family Bonding, I’ll maybe add more tags as the story progress, Link and Zelda are twins, Linked Universe, Maybe fluff, Multi, Secrets, Slight out of character, family found, some of the boys are related to each other, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raysa342/pseuds/Raysa342
Summary: Just a book with a bunch of secrets.(PS: this is my first fic So Dont hate)
Relationships: Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	1. A memory

**Author's Note:**

> the First chapter got edited because it was trash So i fixed it 
> 
> Kinda.

The boys were in Wild’s Hyrule, they were setting up camp for the night in a forest near a river.

Wild was searcing for mushroom’s in the woods while the other were setting up camp, So far he’s only found 5 Hylian Shroom’s and 1 hearty truffle.

I just need some more mushrooms then i’ll go back to camp Wild thought as he went further into the woods.

When Wild finally found the last mushroom for dinner, he saw something in the corner of his eye he turned towards the thing and saw it was a tree house.

Huh never saw that befor Wild thought he had seen everything in his Hyrule, after all Wild was sure he saw everything in his Hyrule on his adverture, but, yet he has never seen this tree house befor.

As Wild got closer to the tree house, he wonderd how the tree house wasnt destroyed like the other building’s he had saw on his adventure.

When he was in front of the tree house, he felt his legs stop moving as he focused his gaze at the tree house, then he felt a familiar feeling a memory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at camp with the other Links —while Wild was looking for ingredients—they were still setting up camp except Twillight and Time the two of them had gone to look for Wood to make the fire.

“Hey old man how many Wood ya got there?” Twillight asked Time while carrying 6 Pieces of Wood with him.

“5 Pieces with you pup?” Time asked looking at Twillight while holding 5 Pieces of Wood.

“I got 6, do you think it’s enough?” Twillight asked and time nodded, So the two headed back towards the camp.

When Twillight and Time got back everyone was finished making camp.

Wind and Hyrule were talking to each other under a tree Twillight presume their talking about Wind’s Hyrule from the younger’s face.

Sky was showing Four the master sword as they talked about how Sky Made the master sword Twillight presumes.

Warriors and legend were bickering again for the 5 time this day probably about something stupid Twillight presumes. 

“Wild’s still not back?” Time asked the other’s looking around the others Shake they’re heads.

“I thought he was with you guys” Hyrule said looking away from Wind to Time, Twillight shoke his head.

“Should we look for him he might be lost” Wind said looking kinda worried at Time.

“No, he cant be lost might be chaotic but he’s not stupid” Time said while helping Twillight make the camp fire.

“You sure old man should i remind you about the time he and Hyrule got lost in a cave” Legend said eyeing Time from where he was bickering with Warriors.

“Yea and its getting dark monsters are gonna come out soon, and i want my dinner” Warriors said and the others agreed, they were hungry too after a day travelling.

“Alright, pup can you?” Time asked Twillight pointing one of his fingers towards the forest, Twillight nodded and got up from where he was making the camp fire with Time and went into the forest to search for Wild.


	2. A book

_How far away did Wild go, i thought i told him not to go to far from camp_ Twillight thought as he continued to sniff out Wilds scent in his Wolf form.

As he sniffed Wild scent he saw a tree house with Wilds scent going toward it (how the tree house wasnt destroyed by monsters already 

As Twillight got closer to the tree house he saw a  figure  standing in front of the tree house and low and behold the figure was Wild.

When Twillight got close enough to Wild to see his face, Wild had an  expresion that Twillight had seen only when hes getting a memory.

With that information Twillight turned back into his Hylian form so he could talk to him when the memory’s finished, while waiting Twillight took the time to look around the place.

The tree house was obviously build deep in the forest so no one can find it, surrounded by trees all around making it almost in possible to see. 

Twillight turned from looking at the woods to the tree house, the tree house was  quit small it had a ladder going up to the balcony, the house part it self was pretty simple it was like any other house with Wood except smaller.

_Hmm i wonder Whats inside_ Twillight thought as he climbed the ladder Leading to the balcony he opened the door to the tree house, the inside didnt have much to offer there was a bookshelf filled with books in the further left corner beside the bookshelf was a desk that had some books placed neatly on it and a bed in the further right corner and a carpet in the middle of the room.

_Why is everything placed So neatly_ Twillight thought, The place looked like someone’s been living here with everything neatly placed and No dust in sight almost like the person Thats been living here was expecting someone to come.

As Twillight was looking around he decided to look at the books in the bookshelf the books were about science and magic but some of the books were children’s book, Twillight found that quite strange.

When Twillight finish’s looking at the bookshelfhe decided to look at the desk next, the desk had some books on them 3 books neatly stacked together on the left side corner a container filled with pen’s colored pencil’s on and a normal pencil the right corner and a open book in the middle that seem’s to be a jurnal for some reason its writen in his Hyrule.

The book read’s 

_‘He finally came a young 7 year old, Found him crying though, asked him why he was crying but he didnt answer though i’m fine with that, hes bound to tell me the answer later, i offered him to come to the tree house and give him some food he said yes and Thats where we are now, while im writing hes drawing a picture_ _With the collor pencil’s and a normal pencil i gave him —since hes already done eating—._

_He deffinetly have talent the picture he Drew was very impressive for a 7 year old_ i _guese_ _i Should of expected that it did take him over 5 hours to make_

_ it was getting dark soon he will have to leave, when the time came I told him he its time for him to go home Then he started to ask why i told him his parents are probably very worried about him to wich he said his parents didnt care about him they only care for his little sister, i felt sorry for him i user to feel the same thing when C was born, i offered to come with him to the edge of the forest he agreed once we were near the edge of the forest he asked me if he could come here again and ofcours i said yes, but he didnt seam convince since he told me to pinky promise. _

_With him gone the tree house seams a lot more empty and lonelier maybe i should wrote to her after all its been 1 month since i last wrote to her but its probably only been a day or two for her heh what a difrence in time._

_ i think i’m going to look forward to tommorow. _

Twillight turned to the next page to find a drawing of the tree house and a drawing of a man sitting on a chair writting on a desk beside a bookshelf taped on the page, it was a very good drawing whoever Drew this definetly had talent.

It took a while but Twillight realizes that the one that Drew this was the boy the writer was talking about, and the man in the drawing must be the writer, Twillight was sure. 

“Twi what are you doing here” The voice snaped Twillight out of his thought’s, he turned to see Wild standing near the front door of the tree house.

“Hu, sorry, right, we should head back to camp the others are probably worried about us” Twillight said grabing the book and walking towards Wild.

Wild gave him a wierd look and nodded, So they went back to camp in relative silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If i wrote anything wrong pleas Dont hessitade to correct me 
> 
> English is not my first langgue


End file.
